


As I Say

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 6 [3]
Category: Far Cry 6
Genre: Anton has still got it, Ball-gag, F/M, Far Cry 6 - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with a plot?, a little tiny pinch of dom?, porn?, there's a lot of questions and i don't have the answers lmao, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: A good President knows how to take care of his people. Lucky you.
Relationships: Anton Castillo/Insert Y/N, Anton Castillo/Reader
Series: Far Cry 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845526





	As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me like a feverish dream. I did not proofread it, as the thirst took full control. Don't @ me unless you're thanking me lmao.

You awoke early again for the fourth day straight. It became more frequent, sudden bursts of panic, frightened that when you awake, he would be gone. That those heretics outside these walls would finally succeed in dethroning him. You shift your eyes and see him, El Presidente. You didn't wake him, only watched him as he lay beside you.

You pretend to be asleep when he does wake roughly twenty minutes later. You feel the absence of his presence as the bed shifts and leaves your side sunken in. You hear him going through the motions as he gets dressed. You try to remain still as he kisses your forehead but the urge to smile it too much.

You manage to suppress it, but as you hear the door close behind him your smile fades, already longing for him to return. The day would not wait though, no matter how badly you wanted to remain under the safety of the blankets until he returned.

Anton Castillo had brought you under his wing what seemed like ages ago. By pure luck, you went from being a street rat to working within Yaran’s military hierarchy. You advanced quickly, even managing to insert yourself into Castillo’s inner circle within a matter of months until you became the sole person he would confide in. It was duty you had gladly taken on, considering this new closeness had many benefits. It was only a few weeks ago you were invited to his personal corridors, and the rest, well, look where you were now.

Begrudgingly, you slip out of bed and leave the estate as quickly so you may return as soon as possible. The day is long and tedious. Guerilla soldiers continue to be a nuisance near the jungle lines, using the cover of the foliage to spark ambushes against unsuspecting Yaran soldiers. You head one of the retaliating strikes and manage to drive the traitors back further into the jungle.

Unlike the other military personnel, you had the luxury of returning home at the end of the day. You throw your fatigues down on the floor of Anton’s bathroom and stand in the bath as you begin to run the water. You grimace as your toes are engulfed in the scorching heat but acclimate quickly as you submerge your body. You grit your teeth as you feel your entire body scream from the sudden spike in temperature - a small price to pay for a few minutes of euphoria.

You don’t know how long it is until you hear the main door open from outside the bathroom. In fact, you may have fallen asleep given how icy cold the water feels now. You sit up as Anton enters, seemingly just as exhausted as yourself. His eyelids hang partially over his eyes as he tugs at his tie, yanking it with a huff before he sees you in the tub.

“Mi amor, this is a welcome surprise.”

The corner of his lip curls up in a lazy way that makes you want to trace it with your own lips were you not so hesitant to feel a rush of cold air against your skin.

“I’d welcome you to join but I think I used all the hot water.” You pout teasingly.

He sits down on the edge of the tub, plunging his hand into the water, honing in on yours. He pulls your hand out of the water, kissing your palm, gingerly, lingering with his lips parted. You bite your lower lip, shifting in the tub as you try to quell the feathery feeling of bliss as his skin touches yours.

“Rough day?” He asks, seeing the achingly tired look in your eyes.

“One may call it that.” You replied, “I’m trying to...to be a part of this world you live in. But, it’s painfully obvious I’m not welcome.”

You knew about the rumors going around about you and President Castillo. You’ve seen how the other generals look at you both luridly and with disgust. You have managed to tune it out for a good while, but all your achievements seem to be equated with how good you are in El Presidente’s bed. Even on the best days like today with a successful mission, it was hard to even bother trying to assimilate.

“Let me deal with that.” He tells you, his voice cold and calculating, “But for now, dry off and come see me in the bedroom. I have something for you.”

You arch a brow, curious what the surprise could possibly be but he gives you a wolfish grin.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” He says.

Waiting was never one of Anton’s virtues. But he seemed calmer than he had been in the last few weeks. The lines in his face were a bit deeper, more focused. Like he had to take in the image of you as though you were going to disappear out of sight. You idle about in the tub for a few more minutes before bracing the cold air as you stood. You try to pretend the goosebumps on your skin do not bother you as you quickly reach for a towel to dry off. As you near the door to the bedroom, you see Anton with his back towards you, fiddling with something in his hands just over the bed.

You suddenly couldn’t get any words out of your mouth. He smells like he used to. Warm and earthy. He pauses what he’s doing, turning to you just as you drop the towel down around your feet.

“I figured I didn’t need to get dressed again.” You muse, your hands playing idly with the door frame.

He moves on your like clouds on a stormy day, his hands roll over your body like he’s trying to remember each part. Every move felt confident, deliberate.

“Don’t move, let me take you in for a second.” He says barely above a whisper, interlacing your fingers with his.

You feel your entire body blush as you hold his gaze. He almost looks pained at the sight of you, but there’s an underlying hunger that rivaled that of a lion. Except, you were probably safer in the presence of the lion itself.

“Perfecto.” He declares.

His fingers touch the area of your back where your hips meet, digging into its indent. He brings you closer to him, his lips grazing the area of skin just above your belly button. He holds them there, breathing, his breath feeling like the kiss of tiny little vibrations that cause you to arch your back.

He looks up at you as he plants a solid kiss on your belly, “Do you know how much power you have over me?”

“I’m starting to.” You reply, squeezing your thighs shut, afraid you may implode right then and there.

He takes his hands away from you to pull back at the tie that barely clung to his neck now.

“Are you going to blindfold me?” You jokingly ask.

Anton smirks with a wolfish grin you’ve yet to grow accustomed to, “If you behave.”

You bite your lower lip and turn your head to hide the flushed look on your face, looking at the bed seeing a curious-looking item. Straps of leather and a leather ball at its epicenter. You pick it up, know exactly what it is. You’re shocked to see such a thing in his possession, but the sight of it intrigues you.

“And this? I’ve never actually seen one of these in person.”

“My senorita, you know I love hearing you beg.”

“Mmmhmm.” You hymn.

“I think what you want though, is to let someone else be in control today. To let yourself let go. You want to be entirely powerless.” His voice drops, drawing out his words as he pulls you to him once more.

“I do.” You huff.

Anton’s eyes spark like a thousand suns, his tone becoming demanding, shifting the entire tone of the situation, “Get on the bed.”

You lean into him, “Make me.”

“Don’t make me ask again, Y/N.”

“Or what?”

His hand catches around your throat as he stands, twisting your body around until the back of your thighs touched the bed.

“Face the wall, hands behind your back.”

You huff and grin as he released you. You turn to the bed and crawls to its center. You sit on your knees and lazily holds hold your hands behind your back.

He comes up behind you, wrapping his tie around your eyes until it’s pitch-black. In the dark, every sound felt louder, like you could hear the texture of his every move. You grip fingers around one another, muscles tightening with excitement. His breath tickles over your neck as his lips grace over your ears.

“You won’t be able to use a safe word, so raise your hand if you want me to stop.” He whispers into your ear.

“Are you going to gag me now?” She asks, both excited and hesitant.

“Before I put this on you, I need you to tell me how much you can take mi sol.”

“I’ll take whatever you can give me. I’ll be whatever you want. “ Your voice shakes, breathily as you feel the bare feeling of his chest at your back, his already stiff cock brushing just over the palms of your hands, “I want to disappear completely.”

It takes a few moments for him to put the gag on you. There are a few laughs as your hair gets in the way, and as the cold metal of the buckle touches the back of your neck. But as quickly as the smiles and clumsy movements came, the sudden intense presence of his warmth came back.

“Open your mouth for me.” He says, his hands cradling your neck.

With your eyes covered, you’re keenly aware of every other sense of your body. How his voice is just a touch more raspy, like sand shifting under your feet. His body has the spark of electricity with each intentional touch he places against you.

He runs his thumb along your lip. You ache to have him inside your mouth, but he quickly withdraws, “Did I give you permission to do that?”

You can hear the smirk in his voice. His fingers touch your shoulders gingerly until he suddenly shoves you onto your back.

“You are so beautiful Y/N.” His fingers trace down the skin between your breasts, “I want you to forget every bad feeling, and focus on my voice.”

The ball is fastened between your teeth and lips, the sudden loss of being able to kiss him, driving you ma, writhing slightly as you now feel him positioned between your legs.

“Touch yourself for me.” He demands from above, “Is it throbbing?

You let out a whimper as you nod, one of your hands slipping between your thighs. There’s a tightening feeling that creeps up from between your legs to just below your abdomen, the heat rising and shifting through your body. You circle your finger around the edge of your clit as Anton urges you on.

“I want you to forget everything but that feeling.” He says, “All you are is that deep ache and endless hunger. Everything else fades away. I want you to fall into it. Don’t resist it. Don’t fight it.”

You continue to move your fingers with the delicacy of an artist, moving just a little more swiftly as you moan, drowned out by the ball keeping your cries at bay. Each stroke was inching closer to breaking your apart, but you couldn’t just yet. Not until you felt his hands on you. And lucky you, for it was not too long till the predator honed in on its prey.

“I told myself I would just watch-,” His breath is shaky, and you hear the subtle sound of skin tapping skin. You envision his hand placed around his shaft, the vibrations from the friction hovering just above you, “-but I find myself struggling, knowing you’re mine for the taking.”

He uses his other hand to run his fingertips on the inside of your thigh, stopping right before he can touch you. You murmur, arching your back, reaching your fingers while trying to maintain the small movements against yourself.

You feel the bed shift, the weight redistributing. Anton is over you now, his cock resting against the base of your clit. You both continue to touch yourselves, trying to build the building pressure, the final payoff.

“Do you feel that? Inches away from you?” He asks.

Your moans become more frequent, whining in agreement. You want nothing more than to feel him against you.

Fulfilling your wish, he begins to rub his cock against your clit. It glides easily combined with the wetness escaping your body. You clench your teeth around the ball as ripples of pleasure weaken every muscle in your body. He breathes heavily continues to rub himself against you.

“Good girl.” He says, “Now spread your legs.”

His cock teases the entrance of you but he pulls away, and you feel the sudden jab of his fingers inside you. You grasp at the bedsheets, twisting as he thrusts three fingers in and out of you. You plant your feet firmly into the bed, pushing yourself onto him, your hips bucking up off the bed.

“I want you to feel everything. To remember this forever.” He gasps as you close in around him.

You arch, even more, biting down as his whines become louder. His movements become rhythmic, tucking his hands under as he grabs your ass, his nails digging deep.

Your cries fill him with an ecstasy that is on par with the feeling of free-falling. His hands quickly move up and began tangling with the restraint around your head, removing it before placing a thumb between your lips. The way your lips encapsulate around his finger is enough to transcend him. He withdraws his fingers and plunges himself into you. You bite down so hard you feel your teeth may crack under the pressure. Your hands grasp anything you grab. His movements were heavy but painfully light. You go on like this for a while that you end up having to slap your hand right over your mouth to keep from shaking the walls with your cries. He eventually pulls out, his head disappearing between your legs.

He lowers his lips right over your clit. You rest your thighs on his shoulders as he sucked on your ferociously. Lapping at your clit with the tip of his tongue. You begin to hold your breath, shaking. The light coming from the fixture on the ceiling began to blur into one long streak of light. He sucked on you so hard you thought you may break open. It all came out in one big moan. Your mouth opens wide as you call out his name, his hand grasping around himself as he feels the equivalent of a million stars exploding from his body.

His head falls lazily on your belly, both of you breathing heavily as the goosebumps begin to dissipate across your bodies. You gingerly lace your fingers through his hair, his hands wrapped around your waist, both of your bodies drenched with sweat.

“Wanna jump in the shower?” You ask, a mischievous smile creeping onto your lips.

Anton looks up at you, eyes narrowed, latching onto your ulterior motives, “I thought you used all the hot water, senorita.”

“I did.” You gleefully reply, “Good thing we have each other to keep warm.”


End file.
